Jareth's secret
by gully88
Summary: This is the conversation with Jareth, Sarah and myself.Jareth has always wanted to be something else when he grew up and well sarah takes it far, far off her seat and on the floor laughing at Jareth and what he wanted to become!


Conversations with Jareth, Sarah & Gully88 

Conversation 1

Gully88: ''Hey Jareth, hey Sarah'' ( walks into the writers lounge. Walks to sit next to Sarah)

Sarah: ''Hey gully88'' (kisses the left cheek then the right cheek )

Jareth: ''Gully'' (looks up at gully, in a sort of cold smirk, but yet not)

Gully88: ''So where are the others?''

Sarah: ''oh they still working, those writers are keeping them for a long time now, with the next chapter and that'' ( she held a smile)

Gully88: ''well how's your day been going? I read some of the work your in'' (looking at Sarah and then Jareth)

Sarah: ''oh which ones do you like?'' (she looks up excited as if Christmas was here)

Jareth: ''yes Gully, tell us what ones are you favourite stories of Labyrinth?'' (he looks up at Gully88 with a deadly smirk with mischief in his beautiful mismatched eyes)

Gully88: ''well .. I ... um ... like the story of Dare to dream'' (gully88 hears Jareth snort at her, she looks up at Jareth, eyes locked together then she shivers) what was that for?

Jareth: ''What was what for?'' (acting innocent)

Gully88: ( sighs)'' you snorted when I said one of my favourite stories. Why did you snort?''

Jareth: ''oh nothing, please continue what is your others?'' ( he smiles at Gully88 challenging her)

Gully88: ( looks at Sarah who was watching and listening at the conversation. Sarah looks up at gully88 and gives a smile for support)

Sarah: ''Come on Gully what others are you favourite?''

Gully88: ''Bodice ripper is the one im really am starting to like... um... I have to say The forged King, Possession, Dark hour of Night, The red book, Labyrinth2: The return to the Labyrinth, Crystal dreams, Revenge is best served cold and some more''

Jareth: (snorts)'' typical'' (starts re reading his book)

Gully88: (angrily says) ''now what's your problem now? you got a drug peach up your ass or something?''

Sarah: ( starts laughting and fell to the floor and rolled around laughting with tears in her eyes and holding her stomach)

Jareth: (gob smacked blinked up at gully , lips parted)'' funny gully88, very funny my problem is this at least four of the stories you.. Enjoyed reading... just so happens to put my personality dark and cruel. Guess what, I am not like that at all. I may be a mean son of a bitch some times but I have a purpose of that''. ( slams the book shut, making Gully and Sarah jump)

Gully:'' Really? Well then do explain Goblin king, how is that? Why are you a son of a bitch some times then?'' ( looking in his mismatched stormy eyes, challenging the great king)

Jareth: ''A king, that is what I am, has to set rules and be guarded by his personality to his .. Subjects. There is a reason for all of that. I shall tell you why? If a king becomes friendly, he then becomes attached to his subjects, even become friends. But then reality is, war breaks out and subjects die. I cant become close with anyone, for pain comes in and makes you more colder then ever. You set upon revenge to those who they hurt the ones that you ...cared ...about Revenge can get you killed. If I was killed what will happen to my kingdom. I am not married or have an heir.

(Gully and Sarah where speechless)

Gully88:'' im so sorry Jareth, I didn't mean any...''

Jareth: (he smiles up at gully88 and buts in befopre she finished)'' I never wanted to be a king when I was a kid''

Sarah: ''what did you want to be Jareth?''( sarah strokes his back to comfort)

Gully88:'' yes Jareth, what was if that you wanted to become?'' ( she smiles at Jareth ad then He smiles back at Gully with a most warm, wonderful, happy smile)

(Gully and Sarah saw Jareth blush. They both looked at each other and then back at him)

Jareth: I ... umm... Well...''

Sarah: ''Come on what was it? we are all friends here''

Jareth:'' Ventriloquist'' (looks up at gully and Sarah)

(Gully and Sarah look at each other)

Gully88:'' oh ...well... that's different'' (holds back a laugh) (cough with a twitch of a laugh towards it. Jareth caught it)

Sarah: ( falls off her chair again and laughs on the floor, crying and hold her stomach)

Jareth & Gully88:'' SARAH!!!''

Sarah: ''Ventriloquist!!( laughing) you... oh goblin King ...wanted to be .. A.. Fae ventriloquist'' ( laughing harder)

Jareth: ''YES I WANT TO BECOME THAT!!'' (He shouted)

Gully88: ''I think that is a lovely way... to ...make a living, even though you're a fae'' ( still holding a laugh back. Wanting to hold back a laugh she needed to get out BADLY)

Jareth: ( looks back at Gully he sighs angrily, gets off his chair with a cup of coffee in his one hand and another of the book walks over a still laughing Sarah and heads for the door) ''will you laugh all ready Gully''(and walks out the door and then stops and listens to her laugh madly with Sarah still laughing

Jareth: ''Women!''

End of conversation 1.

Conversation 2 coming soon


End file.
